


How do you feel about marriage?

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: As in the oldest one, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Businessman Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Friend's Night Out, Internal crisis, M/M, Magnus is 28 and he is not getting younger, Magnus is a tad desperate, Magnus wants to get married, Magnus's relationship with the original character is over at the beggining, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, POV Magnus Bane, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Ragnor doesn't approve, Subtly Marriage Proposal, Waiter Alec Lightwood, and then, there's no cheating, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: “Before I leave, I have to ask. How do you feel about marriage?”Alec’s face went from different types of reactions before it settled in deep thought.“Well, I think it’s a wonderful institution and I would gladly be a part of it with a man who is ready and committed to enjoy and share that life with me.”Magnus smiled again but this time big and bright.“Right. I will call you, Alec” Alec smiled softly and nodded and both of them parted ways.





	How do you feel about marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't understand why I keep writing pre-relationship for Malec but when the muses call you, you can't ignored them.
> 
> Every mistake you'll see, that's mine. Not beta read.
> 
> Enjoy, my fellas!

“Seriously, Ragnor, I must be cursed because how the hell this guy have the nerve to break up with me?” Magnus asked while bringing a glass of white wine to his mouth.

Currently, he was having dinner with three of this friends: Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Raphael Santiago in a fancy restaurant, in the middle of Manhattan while Magnus was trying to come up with an explanation as to why Jake, his last two month relationship, broke up with him with the lamest excuse “It’s not you, it’s me”, which it translates to “It’s really you.”

Magnus was sick of that.

“The guy was an asshole and you know it.” Ragnor replied without even looking at Magnus, instead of just looking at his phone.

“That’s true. I don’t know why you are trying to find reasons.” Raphael added, shrugging.

“Easy for you to say. You are already in a committed relationship, which if I may add, I don’t know how that works because Simon talks _too much_. Does he ever let you say something?” Magnus asked with a condescending tone, making Raphael narrowed his eyes. Magnus smiled at him.

Ragnor snorted, still invested in his phone but Magnus knew him; the guy was also invested in the conversation. Ragnor had the amazing ability of multitasking.

“Boys, behave.” Catarina quipped, as if talking with kindergartens… Which, sometimes it was like that “Now, Magnus. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You are just in bad luck, bad phase. Whatever you want to call it but it will pass.

“I don’t know. Maybe he will be single forever.” Ragnor said, shrugging.

It was Magnus turn to narrow his eyes and throw daggers but with no avail because Ragnor was still looking down. What was more important than this conversation?

“I agree with Ragnor‒”

“Of course you agree. You are as bitter as him.” Magnus interrupted “I don’t know how. Simon should have sweetened you by now.”

“Well, you are bitter because you are single and I’m not.”

“Of course I’m bitter!” Magnus replied, raising his hands, a clear sign of frustration. “I’m 28. I want to think that I’m young but I can’t keep lying to myself and Jake was my solution.”

“You see? That’s your problem.” Ragnor finally looked at Magnus “You are thinking this like a solution, instead of seeing like what it is: a relationship. You keep looking men and women because you are not getting younger and you want a lasting relationship that can get you to marriage, as soon as possible.”

“Well,” Magnus started, shrugging a little “not as soon as possible but you know, _possible_.”

“Magnus,” Catarina said, making said man looked at her “maybe Ragnor is right. This is the 5th man in two months. Something it’s not working.”

“All of me is working just fine, thank you very much.” He rolled his eyes and took another sip.

“We don’t want to know the details about your body.” Raphael said with a little disdain in his voice but there was no heat in it. “Maybe it’s something wrong with your brain.”

“How the hell I’m friends with you?”

Raphael sighed deeply, with fake resignation “I asked that myself every day.” He brought his fork to his mouth, chewed and then continued “I didn’t even know that line was still used but maybe this time the guy is right. Maybe it is you, Magnus. You want to go into marriage right away and you were with him like for what? Two weeks tops? That doesn’t work like that.”

“As I said, I’m not getting younger. Maybe solitude will be my partner for the rest of my life.”

“That’s a depressing thought and we don’t need that.” Catarina said.

Magnus snapped his fingers “That’s what I need! Someone who is ready to get married.”

Magnus didn’t see it but if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a public place, there would be a collective facepalm, if the incredulity of his faces’ friends was anything to go by.

“You are not listening, _mi amigo.”_ Raphael said, shaking his head.

“That’s an awful idea and it will get bad. Put that thought away.” Ragnor added.

 Magnus looked at Catarina, waiting expectantly for her to bring down his idea. When she didn’t say anything, he raised an eyebrow “Well? Are you going to say anything?”

Catarina drummed the table with her fingers to collect her thoughts. Out of the four of them, she was the reasonable one, so whatever she was going to say, it will make his idea as a last option.

“It’s not a bad idea.” She said at last.

There was a collective _what?_ Because really? Catarina was agreeing with him? That was a first.

“Catarina, I put my faith in you. I feel betrayed.” Ragnor said with a dry tone.

“ _Necesito nuevos amigos.”_  Raphael muttered taking another bite.

“You know you love us, _mi querido amigo._ ” Magnus turned to look at Catarina “Now, tell me my dear. How are you agreeing with me on this?”

“Well, it’s not that hard. If you say you are desperate, try and find someone who thinks like you.”

Magnus stayed silent for a second and then looked at Raphael and Ragnor “See? When she says it, it doesn’t sound crazy.”

“It still sounds crazy to me.” Ragnor said, turning his attention to his phone again, losing the opportunity to see the perfect roll of Magnus’ eyes.

“I guess I’ll wait when you tell me it was a disaster or if it worked.” Raphael replied, shrugging.

Magnus smiled “Excellent. Now that‒” he stopped mid-sentence the moment the waiter appeared to take their empty plates.

How was it possible that this was the first time that he saw this fine specimen? Magnus could only see his profile but it was enough to know the guy was handsome. Long lashes, a thick eyebrow, plush and soft lips (Magnus was so sure they were soft), black raven hair. The waiter straightened himself with all the plates in his tray and _wow,_ just _wow._

He’d never saw the appeal of a waiter’s uniform but he may have to make an exception. It shouldn’t look so good but this tall person must know how to work that outfit out

The guy looked up, directly at Magnus. He was sold for those eyes; that mix between green and brown, with a touch of blue. Magnus was ready to be lost forever in that forest. He smiled at him and then, he was on his way. Magnus turned his head to his friends slowly and a smile started to grow.

“No.” All of them said at the same time.

Magnus gaped at them “What?”

“Don’t drag that poor boy into your messy life.” Ragnor warned him.

“First of all, that guy doesn’t look like a _poor little thing that needs to be protected._ That guy can pin me to a wall and call it a work out day. So, spare me.”

“Second of all, gross. You are gross, Magnus.” Raphael said, disgusted at the type of topic.

“Oh please, as if Simon doesn’t have his darkest fantasies.” Magnus rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms.

“It’s different.” Raphael said simply, mirroring Magnus stance.

“Well, do tell.”

Raphael opened his mouth but before something could come out; the gorgeous waiter was back again, placing different types of sweets that they’d, ordered when they had come at the restaurant. Magnus smiled again, making his friends shake their heads subtly.

Magnus didn’t care, so he cleared his throat, making Gorgeous Guy glance at him “Excuse me, darling… Did you fall from heaven?”

There were four things that happened at the same time: Ragnor banged his head to the table in resignation, Catarina turned to look anywhere but Magnus, Raphael muttered under his breath _no lo conozco_ and Gorgeous Guy, honest to God, snorted.

Gorgeous Guy wetted his lips and tried to compose himself “I’m sorry. That was rude of me. No, I didn’t fall from heaven and no, I’m not an angel. But thank you for the compliment.” He gave him a single nod and turned to look at the others “I’ll be back with the bill.” And then he left.

Magnus kept watching him leave and slowly, he turned to look at his friends “Is that‒ is that what rejection feels like?”

“Magnus, sweetheart. What happened? You are better than that.” Catarina asked with concern laced in her voice.

“Catarina, don’t encourage him. You know this is a bad idea.”Ragnor admonished her, making Catarina roll her eyes.

“Let him be, Ragnor. It’s not the end of the world if he flirts rather badly with the waiter.” She replied with a protective tone.

_Bless her_ Magnus thought.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the late twenties that are making it hard to be flirty again.” He sighed ruefully, placing his chin at the back of his hand and ignoring completely Ragnor’s input.

“You are 28. Get over it.” Raphael quipped, also being invested in his phone while taking bites of his red velvet cheesecake.

“Raphael, please. Be easy on him.” Catarina admonished him. Raphael kept looking at his phone but they all knew he rolled his eyes. “If you are going to be like this at least step up your game. You don’t need to be that desperate.”

“That was a cry for help.” Ragnor said, nodding.

“I hate you all.” Magnus muttered.

But maybe using the oldest pick up line wasn’t his best choice.

 

∞

 

“Excuse me, sir!”

Someone yelled from behind Magnus, making him turn. His eyes widened because strolling to get at him was Gorgeous Guy. Once he was in front of Magnus, he straightened himself and took a deep breath.

How is that possible that the guy was even better up close and personal?

“I’m sorry.” He said with a serious tone, making Magnus recover rather quickly from his musings.

And he was shocked because this was a turn of events

“For what?” He asked, still stunned, pulling his coat tighter around his body. They were currently outside the restaurant and the weather was making wonders at freezing them.

“For my behavior earlier. I was really rude. It was uncalled for.” Gorgeous Guy shifted a little and crossed his arms.

“No, I‒” he chuckled a little “I should be the one apologizing. You work all day and the least you need id a crazy stranger throwing old-cringe pick-up lines.”

Gorgeous Guy smirked, making his serious demeanor drop “Well, I can assure you that it doesn’t bother me when the stranger is handsome.”

Magnus already had another apology formed at the top of his tongue but the moment Gorgeous Guy said that, Magnus just gaped at him; for the second time in the night.

“I was a little nervous because the handsome Asian man was sitting at the table I had to work with. In my mind, if we ever talked, it wasn’t going to start with the oldest pick up line.”

Magnus moved his head a little, considering “And what exactly it was going to start?”

“You know,” Gorgeous Guy shrugged “a conversation, a date… A relationship.”

Magnus looked down, trying to suppress the need to smile, and then back up “Well, now that I think about it, it was really rude of you rejecting me. So, I’m thinking a coffee with conversation included should be the best way to redeem you of this awful situation.” He said while nodding.

Gorgeous Guy’s smirk widened “A coffee sounds perfect… Shit, I’m being a mess today. I’m Alec.” Gorgeous‒ Alec said. He pulled out his wallet and took a little piece of paper “And this is my phone number.”

Magnus took it and smile at Alec “A pleasure to meet you, Alec. I’m Magnus.”

They both looked at each other, smiling, as if they were in a trance. Magnus shook his head and looked down to compose himself.

“As much as I want to stay here and talk, they are waiting for me.” He said, moving his head to the direction where his friends where bundle together to keep the warm between them.

“Okay, then. I’ll be waiting for that call.”

Magnus nodded and turned to leave but he halted and turned around again to see an Alec with confusion in his face.

“Before I leave, I have to ask. How do you feel about marriage?”

Alec’s face went from different types of reactions before it settled in deep thought.

“Well, I think it’s a wonderful institution and I would gladly be a part of it with a man who is ready and committed to enjoy and share that life with me.”

Magnus smiled again but this time big and bright.

“Right. I will call you, Alec” Alec smiled softly and nodded and both of them parted ways.

Once Magnus was back with his friends, Ragnor was throwing him an accusatory look.

“Did you get to scare that boy away?” Ragnor asked.

“No because he wants to go out with me.” Magnus replied with a victory smile.

“Really?” Raphael asked with disbelief laced in his voice. Magnus nodded.

 “You see? Your bad luck is ending. Bad relationships are over.” Catarina said with a hopeful tone.

Magnus was also being hopeful, looking at the little piece of paper with the series of numbers on it and the name at the bottom: _Alec Lightwood._

“Yeah, I hope they are over.” He replied, nodding while looking at his friends.

They were on their way while Magnus was thinking in soft smiles and hazel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation time:
> 
> -Mi amigo: my friend.  
> -Mi querido amigo: my dear friend.  
> -Necesito nuevos amigos: I need new friends.  
> -No lo conozco: I don't know him.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! :)


End file.
